Almost
by banshee123
Summary: They almost made it. Disclaimer: I dont own any plot or characters of Sons. All rights go to Kurt Stutter. I on;y own my character and her plot
1. Chapter 1

**Changing the age of the guys. It will follow** _ **some**_ **of the story line from the show.**

 **Not edited.**

I sighed as I leaned against the building. The sheriff just haaaasss to make a point today about the Sons of Anarchy and how there is a new sheriff in town and in charge and blah, blah, blah, blah!

I just wanted to give him this stupid folder he left at home and then go and help my mom out with dinner before going and falling asleep in my _own_ bed. Ever since they had found out that they were having a kid of their own I have been stuck with the task of making sure the nursery is set up because she shouldn't be doing a lot of work and he is busy with the Sons.

They weren't even my real parents! I mean I am glad that they took me in none everything, but I am getting tired of explaining to people why I am white and my parents are black. I heard the rumble of a bunch of motorcycles. I looked up to see the cop cars block their path and my father walk in front to talk to the one they call Clay. I have done my research. My dad wants me to know these guys so I won't get involved with any of them. He almost had a heart attack just _thinking_ about it.

I looked up and one guy caught my eye. The way he was sitting the bike with his jaw clenched. The riding glasses that he had on. I could feel my heart speed up as I examined him. It was like he could feel my gaze because he turned his head and looked at me, making my heart pick up faster.

"Well, now, if you're the welcoming committee, I was kinda hoping for flowers. Maybe a bundt cake."

Both me and the guy broke our stare at Clays words to my father. I had a feeling the one that I had a stare down was Juice and no doubt he was going to be looking into me now. My father gave Clay a not-amused smile. "I am sorry. No cake."

The one who I recognized as Jax Teller looked like he was done with this conversation, and I do not blame him. If I had just got out I would want to go home and be with my family. I know his girlfriend had a kid while he was inside, and he hasn't been able to meet him yet. I tried to get my father to postpone this whole thing but he refused. "What the hell is this man?" He asked annoyed already.

Dad gave him another twisted smile. "Just a heads up," he mused to the VP before doing a little movement and hooking his fingers in his police belt. "Charming is now under the jurisdiction if the San Joaquin Sheriff Department," he boasted loudly I may at. I shot an annoyed glance at my dad even though he couldn't see it. I was also highly aware that Juice was looking at me once more.

Clay gave Dad an amused smile. "I am guessing that is you?" He asked. I shifted my gaze back to Juice. There was something about him that I liked. His shirt hugged him well and I found myself wanting to see what he looked like underneath it. I cleared my throat and dropped my gaze down. The sly smile that broke across his face made me realize he probably knows what I was thinking about as well as the blush on my face may have given it away.

"Lieutenant Roosevelt. Charming-Morada substation is _my_ command," he said stating his authority. I rolled my eyes. My dad _thinks_ that he is going to get a handle on these boys. He has another thing coming.

Jax left out a sigh that sounded more like a groan. "Well, you got to show everyone how big your stick is, Teddy. Can we go now?" He said/asked making me leave out a chuckle. I slapped my hand over my mouth to hid my amused smile although it didn't go unseen by the 26 year old intelligence officer of the club.

Dad shot him a glare. "The conditions if your release state that no gang colors or identifying clothing may be worn in public."

I rolled my eyes as I mouth along with Clay. It's funny how I knew what he was going to say. "We're not a gang, we're a motorcycle club."

Dad started to use more of his authority. "Well, the Federal Government disagrees. So. The next time I see any one of you who got out today wearing cuts, well," he paused chuckling a little bit. "They'll belong to me. We clear?" He paused to look at all of them a gauge their reactions before his face broke out into a huge smile. "Welcome home, gentlemen." He said before letting the boys go through to their clubhouse.

I sighed watching Juice and the rest of the club leave before going over to my father and giving him his folder. "You know that little thing you just did isn't going to stop them, right?" I asked with the raise of my eyebrow. With a chuckle he messed up my hair. I scowled at him. I am 24 and shouldn't be treated like a kid.

"I know. It was just a friendly heads-up. We have more to go on. Thinking of other ways. Now, you stay away from them. You hear?" He ordered me being the overprotective father that he is.

With a roll of my green eyes I nodded. He broke out into a smile and kissed my forehead. He got distracted by one of his policemen, and I used that time to slip away. Trying to push away thoughts of Juice on that bike, I went home to get ready for an awkward dinner that was bound to happen tonight.

All to be heard was the clinking of forks against plates. This was hands down the most awkward family dinner I have been to and this time I wasn't the cause of it. Nothing was to be honest. It just was awkward.

"So," mom started with a smile. "How is the nursery coming along?" She asked me before taking a bite of the organic food she is eating. Its apparently healthier for the baby.

Biting back a snarky comment I decided to be civil. "It's good. The little monster will love it," I told her not thinking about my word choices. My dad slammed his fist down on the table.

"Echo!" He snapped and that's when I realized my mistake. My family is black. Yeah so what? I could care less. But back were we used to live whites were the main skin color. My parents were called monsters and it was one of the main reasons we had left that neighborhood.

"Dad," I weakly managed out underneath his glare.

"Get out," he snarled. Without having to be told twice I got up and ran out of the house. I just kept going since I had walked there earlier in the day. It was an honest mistake. I didn't mean for it to come out like that.

As I was running I slammed into a body. The person, who I declared is a man, wrapped their arms around me as we fell down onto the pavement. He hit the sidewalk hard and I instantly felt bad. Somehow I ended up straddling him with his arms wrapped around me securely keeping me close. Once he finally left go a little bit I sat up and looked at the man who I had ran into.

My breath stopped as I looked at the man underneath me. He looked distraught. There was tears in his eyes and there was something weighing heavily on him. "I am sorry," I whispered to him out of breath from running or him. Either one or both.

He gave me a weak smile as his hands ended up resting on my hips. I couldn't move. I was to dumbstruck to. "I am Juan, but you can call me Juice," he whispered to me.

"Echo."

Suddenly hyperaware of our position I got off of him before helping him up. He took one look at me crying and his face had worry on it. "Why are you crying?" He asked me lightly touching my face where the tears had stained.

I gave him a soft smile. "Why are you crying?" I shot back with a smile knowing that I wasn't mad. He barked out a laugh. It was one of those laughs that seemed forced.

"Touché."

I bit my lip at him. "Take me away for the night. I don't want to be in this town," I asked him shocking him. His lips curled into a full out real grin. He held his hand out to me.

"Juice!"

"Juicey boy!"

We heard his name being called. I quickly put my hand into his and we ran to his bike. I giggled as the other boys from the MC saw us. He handed me a helmet and I put it on strapping it. He got on the bike and started it up as I slipped on behind him and put my arms around his waste.

The calls for him have got louder as they ran to stop us before we pulled out. In a instant Juice and I were off. Me squealing as he left out a laugh. I felt his abs underneath his shirt and it made me _really_ want to see what they looked like. I had never felt this free.

Growing up with your father the sheriff, where ever you are, is never easy. You have to be pristine. You can't be doing anything wrong. You have to date the right people and have to watch what you are saying and who you are saying it with. Here. On this bike I felt free. I didn't care that I was with someone my dad didn't want me to be with. I wanted this. I don't care anymore. I am 24 for crying out loud and my parents have a child on the way.

He pulled off to the side and we ended up at a cliff. He shut the bike off and helped me off. I walked over to the edge of the and sat down leaning on my elbows. Juice walked over and sat next to me and we looked over Charming.

"What we say here stays here. Right?" He asked me obviously contemplating if he should tell me or not. I gave him a soft and encouraging smile.

"Of course."

He gave me a smile before taking a deep breath. "I killed someone." I froze this is club shit. "I just. I don't know how to take it. I want it to go away. The memory of it all. I have shot _at_ people so I never knew if I killed them but I watch this guy fall after I shot him and I-" he cut himself off with a strangled sob. My heart lurched at the sound of it.

"My parents are black and they are expecting. Back in our old neighborhood people called them monsters. My mom asked how the nursery was going along tonight at dinner because I am setting it up and I called the baby a little monster without thinking. I had never seen my dad so mad in my life before. He screamed at me to get out and then I ran into you," I informed him as tears slipped down my face.

"Help me," he whispered. I looked at him funny. "Help me get my mind off of it," he explained further. I grinned and got up extending my hand to him. We moved backwards so that way we wouldn't fall off the cliff.

He laid down and I straddle him once more. Just this time it was on purpose. I leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. It was one of those vulnerable kisses. We had both just exposed ourselves to each other in one way and now we are going to do it again.

In a swift motion I took off his shirt looking at his abs. Something I have been wanting to look at all day. In another swift motion I took my shirt off. He grinned as he moved his hands up my back pushing me back down to meet his lips. He unclipped my bra making it slide down before he cupped my breast.

Suddenly he flipped us over. He took a look at my half naked body and that was all it took for us to get lost in ourselves over night.


	2. Chapter 2

I dialed Juices number as fast as I could when I heard the front door slam shut. I didn't even let him say anything when it was connected. "Roosevelt is going to trash your clubhouse in like, fifteen minutes. Thought you guys needed a heads up." I waited for a thank you or a question of how I know. I knew it was going to be the latter.

"How. How do you know?"

I sighed and thought about what we did the other night on the cliff knowing that it would be the first and last time that I would be able to have sex with him. I felt the tears build up. "He's my dad," I whispered to him. I heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Thanks." It was short and clipped followed by the click of the phone call ending. We may have only spent one night together, but there were countless texts and late night calls mixed in there.

I wiped away a tear and picked my paint brush up again. My mom and dad forgave me after my little word slip. I started to paint the lion as I thought about what my dad had been talking to someone on the phone last night. I had spent the night here because I was working on the nursery late last night.

 _"It is all set up with the fire company tomorrow, right?" Pause. "Good. We will trash the clubhouse send a message. Lincoln Potter is handling it."_

I snapped out the memory of the overheard phone conversation. Mom wouldn't believe me either. She's all for my dad ending the Sons even though her and Gemma Morrow have been getting along well together. My hand was shaky as I finished up the lion. I couldn't do anymore right now. I just couldn't.

I packed all my stuff up and decided to go home. I walked today seeing as Charming was a small town. The only catch was that I had to walk past Teller-Morrow and the Sons clubhouse to get to my apartment. As I neared the clubhouse I could see that my father has finished his little temper tantrum and now is giving the boys a list of things that he "found" wrong with the club. I locked gazes with Juice. His jaw was set and it didn't look like it was a good thing for me.

Deciding that I needed to talk to my father more than I needed to go home, I stopped right in front of Teller-Morrow and leaned on the building. With a satisfied smirk on my father's face, he turned around and looked shocked when he saw me. He said something to Clay has he handed him the paper he was holding before walking over to me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me. I rolled my eyes. Of course, there isn't a 'hey how are you?' or a 'how is your day doing?' nope. He just goes straight to the point.

"You're going to kill one of them. Whatever you are doing. I have a bad feeling," I honestly informed my father. He just laughed it off. Typically dad. He won't realize that I am right until something bad happens. Like someone trying to kill themselves.

He just gave me a grin. I was well aware of all the Sons eyes on me and I could feel the heat of a glare coming from the famous Gemma Teller-Morrow. She didn't like new people, I knew that. I could expect a visit soon from her. "Dad, you know I am right. Whenever I tell you I have a bad feeling you don't listen and then something bad happens. Then you make me and mom pack up and leave," I huffed getting a little angry. "I am not leaving. Not this time. You fuck up you and mom are on your own," I snapped at him.

He seemed a little shocked that I had the guts to say that to him, but deep down he knows that I am right. For the past two towns we have lived in and he has been a sheriff in we had to move because he messed up. It wasn't dirty, but whatever he is doing here is dirty. "What are you saying?" he asked me going into cop mode as he crossed his arms across his chest.

I cocked my jaw. "I am saying that if you start playing dirty trying to take the sons down, you can consider yourself daughter-less," I calmly stated before walking away from him. It has been already done. Ever since they had found out about the baby I have been put to the back burner. They are going to have a child that is both their blood and their skin color. I don't belong with them.

I finished the walk to my apartment stopping to check the mail before going in. it felt cold and lifeless. I am twenty-four. I shouldn't be feeling like this. I graduated early from high school and college. Only so my parents could have something to brag about. It wasn't easy growing up in an all-black family, but I tried and now I have nothing to show for it.

I sighed before grabbing the scrubs that I am going to need for tomorrow. I am a surgeon at the hospital. I dabble in every type of surgery and it makes St. Thomas very happy. I also do painting on the side hence why I was volunteered for the task of the nursery. The ringing of my phone broke me from my thoughts. I answered it as I got all the paperwork that I brought home with me ready. "Hello?" the other side was silent for a while. I thought that the person on the other end hung up.

"Clay wants you at the clubhouse. Now," Juice ordered from the other side of the phone before hanging up. With a shaky breath, I locked up my apartment and made my way back to the clubhouse. I didn't take my time, but I didn't exactly rush there. Checking to make sure there weren't any cops when I walked up to the clubhouse I finally made it.

When I walked in everyone stopped what they were doing to watch me. I could tell the croweaters were trying to figure out if I was good enough for one of _their_ men. "They are in church. Just knock," Gemma informed me. I gave her a fleeting smile before going over to the makeshift doors. My dad really did a number on the clubhouse.

I raised my hand, only pausing to take a deep breath, before knocking. Whatever conversation there was going stopped before some shifting was to be heard. The door swung open and eleven pairs of eyes shifted towards me. Clay smirked. "Echo Roosevelt. Please. Come in," he gestured to me. I walked in and Bobby shut the door before sitting down. All eyes were on me. All eyes except for Juice. "You obviously know who we are," he inquired with a raise of his eyebrow.

I nodded. "Clay, Jax, Chibs, Tig, Juice, Happy, Bobby, Opie, Piney, Kozak, and Miles," I rattled off their names getting shocked looks from the boys. They don't know who I really am then. "Seems you know who I am as well. May I ask? Why am I here?" I asked him trying to keep my sass to a minimum. I honestly don't think that sassing the prez of the club is a good thing.

He nodded. "Seems that you are Roosevelts little spy," he said gesturing to Juice. I wanted to laugh. This is what this whole thing is about. Because I gave Juice a heads up about the raid? I ran my hands over my face as he kept talking. "A white girl in a black family. Seems a little odd for an undercover sting isn't it?" he taunted.

I laughed surprising the boys sitting at the table. I shook my head before glaring at Clay. "If you actually knew who I was then you would know that Eli and Rita Roosevelt adopted me when I was younger. That I was kidnapped from my real parents and they found me. So no this isn't no damn undercover operation," I snapped losing my cool. The others looked shocked at the information, but Clay didn't.

"What if I told you that I could help you find your real parents?" he offered making me laugh once more shielding my face with my hair.

"I already tried that. No one knows where I came from," I whispered not making eye contact with any of them. I heard some of them mutter stuff underneath their breath. As they started whispering to themselves. I could feel the one gaze that I wanted on me when I walked in on me now, the exact moment that I didn't want it on me.

Someone cleared their throat making me turn back to the table. Only, this time, it was Jax who I was staring down with. I knew what I was going to give to them, but I wasn't sure they were going to actually give me what they said. "We will help you find your family. Your real family," Jax started. "You just have to get your dad to back up. We need to be two steps ahead of him at all times," he informed me. For some reason, I believed him more than Clay. He gestured to an empty chair in between Piney and Happy. "Please take a seat and explain."

"For the past two towns we have lived in for a couple of years my father has messed up as sheriff. Nothing bad to hurt his career, just something bad enough to make us leave. I told him this morning after your raid that I wasn't going to leave Charming. That I was done moving. I will help you guys, but my dad and my mom will _not_ get hurt," I stressed the whole my family was not getting hurt.

The president and vice president both nodded. "Of course," Jax informed me. "They will not get hurt. I promise," he said to me. I nodded taking the promise to heart.

I cleared my throat to begin on turning my back on my father. "Whoever he is working with will go for someone that has something against the rules of the club. He will use that to knock you guys down. If someone has something it needs to come out. Now," I informed them stressing the importance of it.

They all looked at each other. "Aight. Who is it?" Tig asked his brothers. They all were silent still. The tension in the room was horrible. I looked at Juice who was trying to hold tears back and that is when I knew.

"It's me," Juice said piping up, his voice cracking a little bit. "My father is black," he informed them. The room when silent. I knew that the club had this rule. It was a stupid rule and I know he might get voted out.

Clay sighed. "Jesus Christ."

Chibs glared at Clay before looking back a Juice. I watched with wide eyes as some deep conversations happened with him and Juice. These boys care for each other and no one can see that. "What does your paperwork say?" his Scottish accent boasted out. He leaned forward, closer to Juice, "Your birth certificate. Under race, which box is checked?"

Juice gulped. "It's Hispanic," He mumbled out.

Chibs nodded before leaning back. "Hispanic. Then that's what you are. Half of us don't know who the hell our fathers are. The paperwork is the only thing that counts," he informed Juice as the others made noises in agreement.

I cleared my throat to finish off this conversation. "He will be going with that. When he picks you up tell us," I informed him. I got up and wrote my name and address down. "Here this is where I live and how you can reach me," I told them before leaving. I heard the pound of a gavel, but I couldn't focus on it. I wanted to get out of here. I felt suffocated.

I ran into someone making them drop a baby bottle. "Sorry!" we both yelled as I bent down to grab it. I handed it to the women as the boys were filling out of the room they use for church. "Echo?" Tara's voice called out. The women I had ran into was, in fact, a colleague of mine. One that I haven't seen in a while.

"Tara?" I said hugging her. "What are you doing here?" I asked when I pulled back. Gemma handed her a baby who seemed that he was about six months maybe more.

She started to feed the baby before she answered me. She was a good mom. "Vp is my old man," she informed me gesturing to the guy who was probably staring at Tara and I like the rest of the club. My eyes winded in surprise. "This is Thomas," she informed me as she looked down at the baby with loving eyes. I smiled at the sight.

"He is beautiful. I have to go. I work a twelve hour shift tomorrow and probably shouldn't be yawning during a surgery," I joked with her. She rolled her eyes at me, but, either way, said goodbye before I walked out. Once I was outside I took a deep breath before the reality of what I just did hit me.

What did I just do?


	3. Chapter 3

I just finished a hard surgery when I was paged to the front desk. Furrowing my eyebrows I walked to the desk to see who would page me. I had no friends in Charming yet besides Tara who is doing her own surgery currently, so that means it is my dad, mom, or one of the sons. I saw Juice standing there and I grabbed his bicep dragging him to the chapel. My dad had stationed some of his guys here and I don't want to be seen talking to Juice. Not yet.

Once there wasn't any one in the chapel he began to talk. "Your dad picked me up today. He knows about my father and he says he will be in touch," he informed me before clearing his throat. "Now, I don't know if you can tell by this picture, but, um... he's black. Like, African black," he said imitating my dad. I started laughing at him. He sounded almost exactly like my dad it wasn't funny.

"Thanks. I needed that," I informed him giving him a heart stopping smile. "You need to tell the club. That is the next step. When he picks you up the next time he will most likely tell you what he wants. Then we will make it happen," I informed him putting a hand over his that was resting on his knee. He gave me a small smile before it slipped off.

I sighed. This is going to break him. I already can see that. "Clay and Jax want you at the clubhouse tonight after your shift. To start looking for your real parents. He also wants you there for the vote," he informed me. I nodded and he got up to leave. I stopped him before he hit the doors. I pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you," I whispered before leaving for my next surgery. I had no clue if he left after that or not, but I just want him to be okay. I don't want him to get hurt or mixed up in anything he shouldn't be mixed up in.

I walked into the clubhouse. "Church!" Clay yelled when he saw me. Juice came over to me and gave me a smile before putting his hand on the small of my back and leading me into the church room. Once we all were seated, this time, I was in-between Juice and Piney, he started talking. "You've all had time to think on this. Yea or nay we get in business with the Galindo Cartel. Yea," he said starting it off. He was griping the gavel tightly. He must really want this. The question is, why did he want _me_ here for this?

TIG: Yea.

CHIBS: I don't trust 'em. No.

OPIE: Yea.

MILES: I'm a yea.

PINEY: Nay.

JUICE: Nay.

I grabbed Juice hand underneath the table and gave it a squeeze. He voted no because he knows this is what my father is going to want him to do. If this passes my father or whoever he is now working for is going to make him get a sample.

BOBBY: No.

HAPPY: I'm sorry. I'm a no.

KOZIK: Backing my Prez and VP. Yea.

JAX: Yea.

Clay smirked at everyone sitting at the table. "Six-five. It passes," he said before slamming the gavel down. Everyone got up and filled out. Juice lead me to the bar and grabbed a beer before opening a laptop.

"When did you go missing?" he asked me pulling some websites up. I shrugged before moving my stool closer to his and stealing his beer. He pouted but, I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"I was born May 7th, 1991. Adopted January 10th, 1993. I was two," I informed him from what my parents informed me. He started to click away as I watched him, but I had no clue what he was doing so I took this time to examine him.

His Mohawk and his lightning bolt tattoos seemed childish, but with his goofy nature it fit him. He was built, well-built because he needed to be to live in this type of life. His tattoos that lined his arms were intense although I don't know what any of them mean.

Tara approached me which snapped me out of my trance. "Jax asked me to get a sample of your hair. To run it through the system to see if we can see if your parents could match up," she informed me with a smile.

"Of course," I told her. I ran my hand through my hair and caught some of the hair that had already been off my scalp, but stuck in my hair. She handed me a Ziploc baggy and I put it in there. "How was your surgery this morning?" I asked her trying to make conversation as I took another sip of Juice beer.

She huffed out a laugh. "It was a tough one. But the little girl made it through. How about yours?" she asked me. Now it was my turn to huff out a laugh.

"He didn't make it. Took up four hours this morning before I finally stabilized him. Two hours later he crashed," I informed her. It wasn't weird for any of us to swap stories with each other. For nurses it was normal. Juice suddenly fell out of his chair and Tara and I both gave him a funny look.

"I have to um. Go tell Jax and Clay something," he informed me before running off with his laptop.

I shared a look with Tara. "He is one weird dude. Seems to be your type," she said wiggling her eyebrows. I laughed at her before shoving her shoulder.

"Nah, hey, my friend Venus wants me to go party with her Friday night. You should come as should Lyla," I told her before finishing off Juices beer. Scrunched her nose up.

"Venus?"

I grinned at her. "Venus. So you down for it? Party's get a little wild though and you seem to be going through some stress," I informed her. I saw Lyla walk in and I called her over. "Lyla! Hey come here!" I yelled gaining some attention. I just ignored it as she walked over.

"Hey guys what's up?" she asked with a smile on her face. No matter what she is going through she has a smile on her face. Tara looked at me expectantly. I sighed dramatically before telling Lyla what I just told Tara.

"So, you in?" I asked with a mischievous grin. I know Lyla has been to one of Venus`s party. It is where we met. I just didn't know she was in Charming or married to Opie until Tara informed me this morning at work.

Lyla looked at Tara. "I'll go if you go," she told Tara. I smiled at her. I knew she was just saying that to get Tara to go. She will go either way. Tara sighed in defeat before mumbling a sure. Lyla and I left out squeals that didn't go unnoticed by the boys mingling around the cub house.

Jax walked over to us kissing Tara and mumbling something to her. She nodded and he left, the rest of the boys following after. Club shit. "Hey, Echo? Can you give me a lift to Luann's?" Lyla asked once she realizes that Opie took her car instead of his bike.

"Sure," I said before throwing the bottle away. Once we both got into the car we turned up the pop music she insisted on play as we made our way to the porn studio. "Do you want me to walk you to door?" I teased shutting my car off.

She gave me a sheepish smile. "Actually Luann wants to meet you. I told her about you," she informed me. I rolled my eyes but got out of the car. The inside of the studio was classier than I thought it would have been, but there was still porn being filmed around me. That isn't so much classy.

A lady who looked like she was in her 50`s greeted us. "Lyla! Your scenes have been pushed back," she told the porn star before turning to me. Her smiled dropped off her face and her breathing hitched. "You must be Echo," she whispered before gaining control of herself. "Nice to meet you," she informed me before running off.

I shared a glance with Lyla. "That was weird. Right?" I asked her. She gave me a nod before saying a quick goodbye to go to get ready.

I heard a knock on my door right as I shut off my shower. I threw my robe on and walked over to the door as I tied it, stopping in the kitchen to grab my pocket knife. I had no idea who would come over to my apartment at this hour. I looked in my peep hole and relaxed when I saw it was only Juice.

I quickly unlocked the door and let him in. he looked even worse than he did this morning. "Oh Juice," I whispered before he pulled me into a hug. We stood there in my tiny living room. His head into my neck sobbing and me clinging onto him. He stayed like that for what seemed to be hours, but was only a couple of minutes. I led him over to my couch and sat him down wiping away the tears that were there.

He started to shake his head. "I can't do this," he mumbled. "I can't be a rat. They will kill me, even if they are okay with it," he informed me. I sighed. This only had started and it is taking a toll on him. I pressed a kiss to his head.

"You`ll be okay, Juice. I promise you. I won't let anything to help you. They won't do anything to you. I promise you babe," I whispered to him. He looked up at me with his brown eyes before he nodded. I had never seen someone in so much pain before.

In a quick second he pressed a kiss to my lips. It was slow and gentle, just like the first kiss we had shared on the cliff a couple of nights ago. He grabbed me by my hips and made me straddle him without breaking the kiss. We broke apart to catch our breath. His hands crept their way up to my ride robe. He started to untie it, fumbling a little bit making me giggle. I heard his breath hitch when my robe was finally united. He had seen me naked before and I don't understand why this time it is different.

Sliding my hands up his abs, I slid his cut off of him before yanking his white fitting tee over his head. "Hold on," he mumbled against my lips. I left out a squeal as he stood up. I wrapped my legs around his waist before attaching my lips to his once more. He pushed me up against the wall stopping our way to my room. Using his calloused hands, he slid my robe off of my body before they started roaming all over my body. I left out a moan as he started to kiss my neck as well. I could feel his smirk on my neck making me laugh. He looked at me once more with his brown eyes wide. "You promise everything will be okay?" he asked me breathlessly.

I grinned at him before pressing my lips to his. I pulled back but put my forehead on his. "I promise you. Everything will be okay and if it doesn't be okay, you and I? We will leave Charming and not look back," I whispered onto his lips. His hands squeezed my hips tighter at my words. With a nod from him, I grinned. "You, Mr. Ortiz, seem to be a little over dressed. Let me help you," I said to him grinning. My hand trailed down to his belt buckle. With another squeal and a trail of clothing, we finally made it to my bedroom.


End file.
